Lie to me
by ShexWasxGone
Summary: "He's changed Shizuo, I can tell." The blonde scoffed, "He's also a pathological liar." Set after the ending of Durarara! Izaya finally returns to Ikebukuro after disappearing for months with a new attitude, claiming to have changed for the better. It seems as if everyone has fallen for the act but Shizuo.
1. Welcome Home

_**A.N~**__ Hey guys! Back with another Shizaya fanfic! I realized in my other fanfic, I made Izaya WAAAAAAAY too OOC, so in this fic, I swear, there with be NO OOC IZAYA! _

_Anyways, this story is inspired by the song Stay- by SafetySuit._

_Please Review! I hope you enjoy this new story!_

* * *

**Chapter1: Welcome Home**

Izaya rounded the corner as he sprinted down the street. He turned around to see his pursuers following him close behind.

He felt his heart beat loudly in his chest as another shot was fired, this time, piercing through his favorite fur jacket. He would have to make sure those men paid for it later. But right now, he needed to get away. Their shots were getting much better.

He turned back around, not really caring how close his attackers were getting, they would never catch him.

He panted heavily as he quickly turned into an alley, pressing himself hard against a wall while his pursuers ran quickly past him. He sighed in relief as he slid down onto the pavement.

"I can't keep doing this." Izaya sighed to himself. He had been running for weeks. He couldn't go out without an attempt at taking his life. It made doing his job a lot more difficult, and he didn't like it at all.

He pouted and pulled out his cell phone, and began looking through his contacts. He smiled at the familiar number and pressed _'talk'. _It was about time that Izaya Orihara returned to Ikebukuro

* * *

"Please, I'll pay how much you want. Just call him off!"

The store clerk dangled up in the air, his feet kicking as if trying to reach the ground beneath him. He gazed down in horror at the monster shaking him violently, with a deranged look in his eyes, partially shielded by dark blue sunglasses, and a cigarette grinding in between his teeth.

He desperately reached out to grasp a lock of his dirty blonde hair, or to grab a handful of fabric from his unusual bartender uniform, but it all proved useless as he was tossed around like a rag doll.

The clerk turned to the debt collector pleadingly, begging for some sympathy, and breathed a sigh of relief as the man nodded to the monster, signaling him to let the man down.

The beast threw down his cigarette as the man scrambled to find his wallet, and turned to the debt collector. "This is the last job of the night right?" He asked, lighting another cigarette.

The debt collector shrugged. "I guess. Why? Where are you going?"

The monster shrugged. "Shinra invited me over. He said it was important, that he needed me right away."

The debt collector shrugged, signaling that it was okay for Shizuo to leave. He waved as the beast turned to leave. "Be careful Shizuo," he warned to the blonde, not that he needed it, and returned back to the clerk who had returned with the money.

The blonde grinned and made his way out of the store.

Shizuo Heiwajima loved his life in Ikebukuro. Though his job as a body guard for the debt collector, Tom didn't pay much more than the rent for his tiny apartment across town and a pack of cigarettes a day, it was something he enjoyed.

Usually, all of his anger was spent on a certain flea but now that the informant in question had decided to leave Ikebukuro, his job was his one way to relieve his stress, and to be honest, he preferred it a LOT more than dealing with the informant.

Shizuo made his way through town with an unusual smile on his face. The town was so much quieter without Izaya there to involve everyone in his sick games. It put Shizuo in a MUCH better mood. He grinned as crowds of people parted on the streets, in fear of bumping into the temperamental ex bartender, not that he minded. He preferred the people of Ikebukuro to give him his space. This was one of the reasons he couldn't stand the flea. His lack of respect for Shizuo's personal space drove him insane.

Shizuo looked up as he arrived at his old friend's apartment, and made his way inside. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of his oldest friend's goofy smile. He imagined him up in his apartment with what Shizuo assumed was his new girlfriend Celty - since the underground doctor had been in an uncharacteristically good mood - arguing through the PDA about something the doctor had done wrong.

The ex-bartender knocked hard on the door as he reached his apartment, and waited for the doctor to answer.

"Shizuo?" The doctor asked, as he peaked through a small crack in the door with his thick brimmed glasses. "Before you come in, I have to make sure you don't have any weapons on you."

Shizuo raised a brow; it wasn't like he ever needed to use a weapon before. "You're starting to annoy me Shinra, let me in, or I'm leaving."

Shinra sighed, looking behind him quickly, then back at the body guard before sighing. "Please don't be angry, and hear me out before you go berserk."

Now he was beginning to get worried.

Shizuo narrowed his eyes and kicked the door down, sending Shinra flying into a nearby table. He growled, scanning the room, noting a seemingly shocked – since she had no head it was hard to tell – Celty, before his eyes landed on a raven haired figure on the sofa giggling softly at the violent display.

Shizuo narrowed his eyes on the crimson eyed informant, it was just his luck. Izaya Orihara was back. The informant smiled up at him almost giddily, only enraging the blonde further.

Shizuo moved forward to attack, or at least scream, but was shocked as the raven haired informant leaped towards him with tears burning in his crimson orbs. "Shizu-chan~!" He cooed through teary eyes, "I missed you so much!"

* * *

_**A.N~**__ I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! I know it's short, sorry. Anyways, I won't be updating in a while. I'm going to the beach tomorrow (yay, then I have to look for a job… because I needs moneys! But I'll be working on it!_

_PLEASE REVIEW!_


	2. Convince Me

_**A.N~**__ I FINALLY FINISHED A CHAPTER! :D _

_Fyi, I still don't have a new laptop, I've been finishing this chapter slowly with the chances I got to write, but then the chapter ended up getting deleted, so I re wrote it. So if it's too bad, I'll re-write it again. I think I'm going to re-write the first chapter too actually._

_Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this new chapter, and I'll try not to wait so long to update this time!_

_And also, thank you to everyone who has reviewed and favoured my story. It means a lot. And a big thanks to all of the words of encouragement! _

_PLEASE REVIEW!_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Convince Me**

Shizuo stumbled back, simply by the shock of the informant's actions, and was immediately disgusted with himself when his arms wound themselves around the smaller male on instinct. As soon as he realized what was happening, he shoved the informant, sending him stumbling back. The informant in question pouted at this and blinked tearfully up at Shizuo.

"See?" He sniffled, turning to Shinra with tear shinned eyes. "I told you he wouldn't accept me."

Shizuo rolled his eyes at that. It was just like Izaya, such a manipulative flea. He would have thought that he would come up with something better than the helpless damsel routine. It was laughable. His eyes roamed over his arch nemesis, noting that his hair had grown slightly since they met, but besides that and the obvious façade he was hiding behind, he was still the same dirty, no good, manipulative flea he had been trying to crush since the moment they met.

"No one's falling for your act." Shizuo growled, narrowing his eyes at his enemy. "Stop trying to act like the victim here. I told you to stay out of Ikebukuro." He said the last part with a vicious growl that told the flea he was in no mood to mess around with him.

"Uhh…Actually Shizuo."

The blonde turned to Shinra who had just begun to pull himself off the floor, and took a brief moment to dust himself off. He turned to his now broken door and sighed. He really had hoped to get through the day with minimal destruction, but he knew, since he was dealing with Shizuo, that wouldn't happen. He finally turned to Shizuo and smiled wearily, afraid of his friend's reaction. "This isn't an act Shizuo. Izaya is serious."

Shizuo looked between the three people in the room with his mouth agape. Were Shinra and Celty really buying whatever crap the flea was spurting?

"Before you say anything, just listen."

Shizuo gritted his teeth, and turned to the informant, glaring hole into his head. He wanted nothing more than to run across the room and throw the brat through the window, but he could tell by the black mist surrounding him and Izaya, that if either of them tried anything, Celty would be there to stop it. So Shizuo quietly glared instead. "Well, I'm listening flea."

Izaya sighed, pulling at the fur of his sleeve, as he stuttered with his words. Shizuo nearly rolled his eyes at this. "I quit my job Shizuo."

Even he had to blink twice at this. Izaya's job was his life. From what Shizuo knew about Izaya, he took his job extremely seriously. Not only did he use his gift of gathering information for the highest bidder give him insight on 'his humans', it had allowed the flea to live a comfortable life for years. The kind of comfortable that made Shizuo want to hit him for rubbing his financial freedom in his face.

Whatever the flea wanted must be pretty important if he was willing to quit his job for it.

Regardless, Shizuo scoffed at this, really not believing it for a second. "Yeah right." He snapped. His hands twitched restlessly, just itching to throw something heavy at the lying louse.

"It's true Shizu-chan!" He retorted, looking to Shinra and Celty for support. "I quit because I wanted to come back to Ikebukuro to make amends with everyone. I've talked to all of my friends, except you." He sighed, slouching on the couch, and even Shizuo had to admit, he did look pretty convincing, like he really wanted to be sincere. "I wanted to apologize to you last, because, well…I hurt you the most."

Shinra sighed, and moved beside Izaya to lay a hand on his shoulder. "He's changed Shizuo, I can tell."

The blonde scoffed, "He's also a pathological liar."

The underground doctor frowned at that and adjusted his glasses. "He's been living with me for a few weeks now actually, and I can tell you first had Shizuo. It's true. I wouldn't have believed it myself otherwise."

Shizuo looked between his friends – with the exception of Izaya – and sighed, he was too tired to process what was going on. "It's too late for this." He whined, "I'm going to go home, get a drink, and pretend that none of this happened."

Shizuo gave each of them one last glare before he stormed out of the apartment, ignoring everyone's goodbyes, but not before turning to hiss into Izaya's ear. "I'm onto you flea."

He nearly jumped as a quiet retort shot back at him, barely audible to anyone else. "Don't think _too_ hard Shizu-chan, you'll get worry lines~."

Shizuo looked back and glared. He would get the truth out if it killed him.

* * *

Izaya leaned back into the sofa and sighed. Shinra was out with a client, and Celty was on another job and both wouldn't be back until later, which Izaya was grateful for. All of this sucking up was beginning to hurt his pride greatly, and today's encounter with Shizuo didn't help either.

He really hadn't expected him to fall for it right away, but he was hoping he would sooner than later. If his plan was going to work, he needed Shizuo on his side. The sooner those mobsters that were after him left him alone, the sooner he could return to work. He didn't like lying around the house doing nothing, and the fact that he couldn't leave the house without fear of someone spotting him only made him more restless.

Izaya stood up quickly and made his way to the window. It wasn't an ideal place to study his humans, but it would have to do for now. The sooner he set his plan in motion, the better.

Maybe Shizuo just needed a little convincing. Provided that Shizuo wasn't as heartless as he thought he was, things should turn out fine.

He hoped.

Izaya was not looking forward to tomorrow.

* * *

Izaya was back. Shizuo could hardly believe it.

Izaya.

The Izaya that had tormented him for seven long years. The same Izaya that had set him up for a crime he didn't commit. The Izaya that got him fired from any normal job he had ever had. The Izaya that enraged him enough to destroy an entire city. The Izaya that considered him nothing but another monster.

That same Izaya wanted his forgiveness.

It was laughable, It was absolutely ridiculous.

Shizuo growled as he pulled his blanket tighter around himself. "I will never forgive that flea."

Shizuo was not looking forward to tomorrow.

* * *

_**A.N~ **__Izaya is very sneaky. _

_Hopefully there weren't too many mistakes, if there are, I'll fix them!_

_I'll try to update soon! REVIEW!_


	3. Unwanted Guest

_**ENJOY~**_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Unwanted Guest**

"Shizuo, are you okay?"

Tom Tanaka couldn't help but flinch as the taller – and much more menacing looking – man turned to him with a hateful glare, a look he had been wearing for the last few hours. Though he could say that Shizuo no longer intimidated him, it was rare moments like these that kept him on his toes.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?" The brunette flinched at the threatening growl in the blonde voice, but shook it off.

"Well, it's just that you've been a little bit over the top recently." '_'Over the top'_ _was an understatement'_ he thought as he looked behind him at the disaster left behind from their most recent job. "Is something bothering you?"

Shizuo sighed heavily and riffled through his pockets for another cigarette. After he lit it and took a long puff of smoke, he finally turned to his employer with the same glare he had been wearing all day. "The louse is back." He said simply, which of course was explanation enough. "He said he's changed or some shit like that." The blonde breathed in another lung full of smoke before he angrily crushed the stick in his teeth. "Like hell I'd believe him." He spat the words out before taking his anger out on the wall beside him, leaving a devastating crack in the concrete. He stuffed his hands back in his pockets as he stormed through the streets. "It just pisses me off that people believe his crap."

Tom frowned at the blonde, deciding whether or not saying something about the matter would make it worse or not. "Shizuo, everyone deserves a second chance."

Shizuo nearly choked as the words came out of this friend's mouth. "IT'S IZAYA!" He retorted, obviously that was all the argument he needed to make. Izaya wasn't capable of the emotions needed to change.

Though Tom simply shook his head at the blonde not impressed with his answer. "Think about it Shizuo, if someone didn't put trust in you, you still wouldn't have a job." Shizuo opened his mouth to answer, but didn't have anything to say. It was true. "If you don't give Izaya the chance to change, he never will."

Shizuo stopped suddenly, seemingly thinking about what his friend had said. It was hard to think of Izaya as anything but the louse that ruined lives. Shizuo tried to imagine a changed Izaya, maybe one that smiled simply because they were happy, not because of some devious plot that was beginning to unravel. He thought about an Izaya worth getting to know.

The idea was farfetched, but was it impossible..?

OF COURSE IT WASN'T!

Shizuo ground his teeth together in anger before he snapped. "THAT FLEA WILL NEVER CHANGE!" Shizuo threw his hands up in anger and stormed off. "For fucks sake, it's _IZAYA!_"

Tom struggled to keep up with the blonde, but was unsuccessful. Shizuo obviously didn't want to be followed. "What about the other jobs!?" He called out after Shizuo, but received no answer.

* * *

Shizuo sighed as he made his way through the city, unsure of what to do. It was obvious that Izaya was planning something, and he was lying to his friends to do it. That was something he wouldn't forgive. But first he had to find out what was going on. He hung his head down and growled. Shizuo was known for a lot of things, but he could admit that being clever wasn't one of them. There was no way he could outwit the flea, but he knew the moment he had proof that the louse wasn't sincere, he was going to beat him to a pulp.

He smiled at the thought. Well at least that was something to look forward to.

The blonde frowned as his phone vibrated, it was probably Tom to yell at him for storming off. He sighed and pulled out his phone to see Celty's name appear on the LCD screen.

_[Shizuo, where are you?]_

Shizuo typed a quick reply. _[Downtown, heading home, why?]_

_[I think Izaya might have gotten into some trouble.]_

Shizuo laughed aloud at that. Served the flea right.

_[He said he was going to see you at your apartment, but he's not answering his phone.]_ He rolled his eyes at his friend's concern for the flea.

_[Good, maybe he did us all a favour and died.]_

The reply came a few minutes later as he approached his street.

_[I know you don't care, but just tell me if you see him]_

The blonde didn't bother to reply, and stuffed his phone back into his pocket. It seemed like since the day he met him, Izaya had become the centre of his life – more like forced himself into it, but still. He really was a parasite.

Shizuo supposed the sooner he learned to accept that Izaya was never going to leave, the sooner he could get on with his life. But he wasn't yet ready to admit that the flea was obviously more resilient than he was determined.

"Coming back to Ikebukuro was a bad fucking mistake."

Shizuo stopped and looked towards the alley the voice had come from. He narrowed his eyes at the scene. He counted maybe five guys in the alley at least surrounding a much smaller figure. More threats and vulgar insults were thrown before the figure was brought to his knees by relentless assaults from his attackers.

The blonde growled, and stomped towards the scene, grabbing a stop sign from the sidewalk along the way. If there was one thing Shizuo couldn't stand, it was people ganging up on someone weaker than them.

"Hey punks!" Was the only warning they received before he swung his weapon of choice, sending the five men flying down the alley.

"I-It's Shizuo!" One of the men screamed once he finally crawled to his feet. The other men quickly got to their feet at the name too and stared in horror at the taller man. Almost immediately, the group scurried out of the alley. Shizuo gritted his teeth, throwing the sign after them, leaving it impaled in the middle of the road.

Shizuo growled, mumbling something about stupid colour gangs before he returned his attention to the victim of the crime.

"Oi, are you alright?" He called, as he approached the figure. He knelt down beside the boy and shook him gently.

"Sh-Shizu-chan?"

The blonde tensed at the nickname, his eyes widening in disbelief. He took the time to look over the boy, from his short black hair, to his black fur trimmed jacket.

* * *

Shizuo glared at his unwanted house guest currently sleeping on his couch, unsure of what to make of the situation. It wasn't like he could have just left the flea there after he had passed out. Unlike the informant, he had a conscience.

He just wanted him to wake up so he could kill him without feeling guilty.

He could tell the flea was in pain, he had a few cuts and bruises on his arms that he could see and a split in his lip where they had hit him first.

Shizuo frowned at that, it was hard to imagine Izaya getting beat up by a bunch of thugs seeing as how he escaped from Shizuo so easily, so he had to admit, it was weird seeing him like that. He supposed he could ask about it later.

Not that he cared of course.

He sighed, studying his face. The flea didn't look so annoying when he was asleep, he decided, watching his chest rise and fall to his breathing. His cheeks were slightly flushed, making him look a lot more innocent than he actually was. He fidgeted slightly, bringing his hands to his cheeks where silent mewls and whimpers escaped his slightly agape mouth.

When he was like that, the flea looked kind of…

No.

Shizuo stopped himself before his thoughts could go there, scolding himself inwardly for even thinking something like that. He only imagined what the flea would say if he caught Shizuo staring at him in such a way.

"_Oh, Shizu-chan is such a pervert~ you shouldn't be so forward with your feelings~"_

Shizuo scowled at the thought and took out his cell phone to call Shinra to get the louse out of his house before his thoughts went any further.

"Hm-Mm..? Shizu-chan?"

The blonde looked up from his phone to the couch as the figure shifted to a sitting position.

He glared at the supposedly "ex-informant" and set his phone down. "Good, you're awake; now get the hell out of my house."

* * *

_**A.N~ **__Yay! Finished a chapter early! So proud of myself!_

_Anyways, I really only wanted to update this now, because I'm being hit by hurricane Sandy, so just in case we lose power. Anyways I hope you like the chapter! It's kind of rushed, but I'll re-write it if it's too bad._

_Again, thanks so much to everyone that reviewed! You make my day ^^._

_**REVIEW PLEASE! :D**_


	4. Get Out

_**A.N~**__ I DIDN'T DIE! :D The hurricane wasn't nearly as bad as I was told it would be, so HERE I AM!_

_So anyways, I've been feeling really depressed lately, so if I don't update for a while, sorry ^^; (I'll probably update by next week, but I don't know)._

_Again, thank you to everyone who reviewed and added me to their favourites and story alerts :3 you all make my day! _

_ENJOY THE NEW CHAPTER!_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Get Out**

"Get up louse" Shizuo growled, yanking the brunette off the sofa by his hood. Izaya however, pulled away easily and flopped back onto the couch.

"Shizu-chan helped me, so why is he being so mean now?" He pouted, making himself comfortable on the blonde's couch, which only proved to anger him more. He looked around, taking in the small apartment. It was much smaller than Shinra's apartment, and was maybe the size of Izaya's room in his older apartment. It was really sad to say the least. The brunette couldn't understand how someone could live in such an enclosed place. But then again, maybe the apartment would look bigger if you could actually see the floor. Cans of pop and cartons of cigarettes littered the floor and packages of partially eaten pastries covered the counter tops and table. Izaya couldn't hold back the sound of disgust that escaped his lips at this. 'Oops.'

"What's that's supposed to mean?" the blonde snapped, narrowing his eyes.

Izaya sighed and shrugged. "It's just small is all." He didn't mention how utterly disgusting it was – though to be fair, he had already figured as much since it was Shizuo – considering that he needed to get on his good side. "I'm thirsty." He said before Shizuo had a chance to yell back at him.

Shizuo opened his mouth to reply, but quickly closed it and sighed heavily, making his way to the kitchen. He broke three cups and a plate trying to pour the water into a glass. Izaya could have laughed at how angry he could make Shizuo just by being near him. But he stayed silent and nodded politely when the glass was placed in front of him.

He grinned; thinking about how disgusted Shizuo must be to have the person he hates the most put their lips on something he had touched. Izaya smirk deviously at the thought and reached for the glass. He flinched as he extended his right arm and frowned.

"You alright flea?"

Izaya looked up at Shizuo and smiled weakly, nodding his head, but opted to use his left hand instead.

He sighed, frowning down at his hand as he took a sip of water. Maybe he had over done it. He tried to move his wrist again and winced at the pain. He supposed that maybe letting those guys beat him up so badly was taking things a little too far he thought as he reached up with his good hand to touch his swollen lip. But then again, it had gotten him inside the beast's house. That was something.

"So…" Shizuo started, and Izaya looked up towards him, ignoring his throbbing wrist. "What were you even doing here?" The brunette smiled, and Shizuo quickly added. "Just curious."

"I was coming to see you." He paused to assess the blonde's reaction. "I knew you didn't trust me. I wanted to convince you." Shizuo shifted uncomfortably in his seat and Izaya raised a brow. "What?"

"What about those guys?"

Izaya sighed and leaned back, making sure to be careful of his wrist. "Well they're old clients of mine. I suppose they still have a grudge. Nothing to be concerned with. Or maybe Shizu-chan was worried about me? How sweet~!" He grinned tauntingly. He just couldn't help it.

Shizuo sputtered at that and flushed an angry red. Sometimes it was just too easy. "THAT WASN'T WHAT I MEANT IDIOT!" He snapped, punching a hole into the coffee table, sending Izaya's drink crashing to the ground. He pouted at that, since he was still thirsty.

Izaya frowned. "Is Shizuo really going to hurt me after I just got abused?" He faked a sniffle, but considering how dense Shizuo was, there was no way he would be able to tell the difference.

"No, no." He said calming down. _See? Easy._

He sighed angrily, obviously upset that he had destroyed his own furniture. "How did they manage to catch you? Why weren't you fighting back?"

Izaya shrugged. "I told you Shizu-chan. I've changed. I don't fight anymore."

"Yeah right!" Shizuo snapped, taking out a cigarette from his pocket and lighting it. "You and that stupid knife are chained together or something."

"Nope~" the brunette grinned. "I don't have my knife anymore. I don't need it."

Shizuo narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Like hell I'd believe you! You're probably just waiting for the right time to stab me. You always have a knife somewhere."

Izaya raised his brow suggestively and leaned back on his good hand. "Well if you have such a hard time believing me Shizu-chan, you can always frisk me~"

Izaya could have laughed aloud at Shizuo's reaction. He had never seen that shade of red on the protozoan before. He made a mental note to do things like that _much_ more often.

"Stupid flea!" He snapped, trying to wipe the blush off of his face. Izaya couldn't hold in his laugh that time, curling into himself in laughter. Shizuo really was an idiot.

"That's it" he snapped, storming over to the laughing brunette on his couch. "Get the fuck out of my house." He grabbed the informant's wrist and yanked him up, unprepared for the loud scream that followed.

"You stupid protozoan!" He pushed at Shizuo's hand desperately, biting his lip to hold in screams of pain. _'Well if it wasn't broken before, it's definitely broken now'_ He thought bitterly, and continued to pull at Shizuo's had, to no avail. "LET GO, LET GO, LET GO!" He screamed again, louder this time, and Shizuo immediately let go, letting Izaya crumble to the floor in pain.

Shizuo blinked at the brunette who had curled himself on the floor, holding his wrist, in confusion. "I didn't even grab you that hard!" He defended himself, his mouth agape.

"You stupid brute! Why must you always be so rough!?" He cursed under his breath, and looked down at his shaking wrist. "Just be useful and call Shinra!"

Shizuo blinked again and scrambled for his cell phone. "You're not dying, are you flea?"

Izaya sighed heavily. _'Idiot.'_

* * *

"Well, it's broken."

Izaya groaned and turned to glare at Shizuo. "It's his fault. Leave it to Shizuo to be so violent to someone who's already injured."

Shizuo narrowed his eyes at the brunette. "Well that's the last time I help you!" He sighed, flopping back onto his couch and taking another drag of his cigarette.

Shinra frowned at his two friends and finished the bandages on Izaya's wrists. "You both need to learn how to get along." He stood up with his supplies in hand and was immediately replaced by Celty, who began furiously typing away at her PDA.

_[Why didn't you call me? What happened? Why were you going to Shizuo's house?]_

Izaya simply shrugged at all her questions, not in the mood to answer them.

Suddenly Shizuo stood up, sending a glare at Izaya. "This house really isn't made for four people, so will you all get the hell out of my house."

Izaya scoffed at that. Like you could even call this a house, was what came to mind, but he chose not to say so. His goal had been to let Shizuo warm up to him, but it seemed as if the day had been more counterproductive than anything.

He frowned as everyone made their way out after saying their goodbyes. Maybe there was time to fix the damage he had done.

He grinned on his way out, but stopped beside Shizuo. He looked up at him with the softest smile he could muster and looked away, slightly flushed. By the look on Shizuo's face, his plan was working. He finally looked up again and pushed himself up on his toes to gently kiss the ex-bartender's cheek. "Thank you for saving me." He whispered quietly before he skipped out of Shizuo's apartment.

The sound of Shizuo's confused destructive fit behind him was music to his ears.

He really deserved an Oscar for this.

* * *

_**A.N~ **__Izaya is mean… _

_REVIEW!_


	5. Tuna Love

_**A.N~ **__So I was talking to my girlfriend tonight, and she made me feel much better, so I decided to write another chapter~! Also, I was watching a bunch of Shizaya music videos and felt inspired~_

_This chapter will I guess kind of explain a little more about why Izaya is doing all of this, and some more Shizaya moments~ :3 well not fluffy moments, but moments none the less :O_

_Enjoy the chapter~ And thank you to everyone who wished me well and thanks to the people who reviewed in general. _

_Anyways, not sure if I have depression, but I'm starting to think I do, but I really don't know. Ah well._

_Please review and enjoy the chapter~!_

_****EDIT****  
_

_**So I changed the name of the antagonist in this...Because I realized I failed... XD A thank you to Dreiks! Hopefully I didn't fail again...Please tell me if I did!**_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Tuna Love**

Shizuo slammed the door behind him and pressed his back against the door. Did Izaya really just kiss him? IZAYA!?

He panted angrily and kicked at his wall, creating a new hole in his apartment. He couldn't figure out why Izaya had done that, it was driving him crazy.

And most importantly, he couldn't figure out why he was so confused.

Disgust should be the first thing that came to mind when the flea was involved. Considering that his lips touched his face, he should be seething. But he wasn't.

He growled again and tugged off his bowtie and vest, throwing himself on the couch, once occupied by the flea himself. He brought his fist to his face and sighed angrily. There was no question about it; Shizuo hated Izaya Orihara more than anyone, so why was he so worked up over what the flea had done?

"I hate him…" Shizuo whispered to no one in particular, as if, if he said it enough, the words would somehow have greater meaning than they did. "I really hate him." That was all it was. Hate; raw and unforgiving like it had always been.

* * *

Izaya sighed shutting his laptop. His humans were really boring him today and it wasn't helping that his wrist made it extremely hard to type anything. He pouted and glared down at his arm, moving the bandages to reveal the distinct mark of a hand print wrapped around his wrist. He would make sure Shizuo paid for it later.

It was rare days like these when he found no amusement in his humans that he turned to the beast of Ikebukuro. But because of his horrible choice in clientele that would have to wait for another day.

The information broker leaned back in his chair, looking around for his dear humans, but was disappointed to find himself alone in the apartment again. He couldn't wait until he could go outside again. He sighed longingly for the day. He supposed it wouldn't be too long now.

He frowned as the familiar ringtone blared in the apartment, causing him to freeze for a second before answering it. He didn't have to look at the caller id to know who it was. This person had received their own special ringtone the moment things started going wrong.

"Good afternoon Ryota-san~" He answered in his usual cheerful tone, though inside he wanted to barf at the name. "To what do I owe the honour of this call?"

"Enough of your games Izaya." He answered in his usual gruff voice.

"Oo~ I'm so scared~" He said as if he meant it, but the sarcasm wasn't lost. "What has you in a bad mood today?" He laughed lightly and leaned back in his chair.

"I'm not in a bad mood actually."

Izaya raised a brow. "No? Did hearing my voice lift your spirits Ryota~? I'm so flattered~"

The other man laughed, but there was no amusement in his voice. "No, today I'm finally going to catch the sneaky rat that has been avoiding me for weeks."

Izaya's smile dropped, but his voice remained confident and unnerving. "Oh really?"

"It was a bad move going back to Ikebukuro." He laughed again manically. "My men should be there soon to bring you to me. I want to see your end personally."

Izaya looked outside but noticed nothing different than usual. They obviously weren't there yet, which gave him lots of time to escape. "Oh Ryota-san is so kind to want to see me again~ However, I'm afraid I'm busy today. I'm going to meet a friend. Let's take a rain check, okay?"

"Then I guess we'll just have to kill your friend too."

Izaya laughed at that. "Good luck. Bye-bye Ryota~"

"Fuck you Izaya!"

"Not unless you buy me dinner first." He hung up before the other man could respond and looked back out of the window noticing two black vans outside the apartment.

He sighed, waiting for the men to enter the apartment before he opened the window and stepped out. He jumped easily the light pole outside and slid his way down.

He grinned as he stuffed his hands into his pockets and pulled up his hood the same time they burst into the doors. _'Amateurs.'_

* * *

It was a long day at work.

The days were usually long, but Shizuo's overly active mind seemed to make the time go slower for him. He really just wanted to go home and relax for once.

He made his way towards Russian Sushi and found himself a quiet booth. He wasn't in the mood to cook, and this was the only place where the owners weren't terrified of him. He took a seat and was immediately welcomed by Simon who then went around harassing the other guest to leave Shizuo to look over the menu – not that he needed to, he had been to Russian Sushi enough to know what to order.

The sudden sound of someone's arrival caused him to look up from the menu and was immediately taken aback by the bright grin of the person he really didn't want to see.

"Hello Shizu-chan~"

Shizuo growled, and slammed the menu on the desk, signalling Simon to rush over to the table. "Fighting bad. Eat Sushi, yes?" He grinned, holding up another menu for Izaya who accepted it gratefully.

"Hey Simon~" He grinned, setting his menu aside. "Did you add anything new to the menu?"

Simon's face lit up at the question. "Yes, yes."

Shizuo blanked out the long explanation about types of sushi and found himself watching Izaya who nodded and smiled at everything the Russian man said.

He really didn't know how to react to this. Izaya looked back to him briefly and smiled as if he had been invited to dinner with him, and Shizuo couldn't help but scoff. He didn't need to take this.

He glared angrily at the flea and began to sit up, only to be stopped by a tight grip on his sleeve. He looked back at Izaya to see his pleading face.

"Please stay." He said innocently. "I'll pay."

Shizuo raised his brow at this. "I thought you didn't have a job."

Izaya rolled his eyes. "I had money saved." He said as if Shizuo had asked the most stupid question in the world.

Shizuo sighed and sat back down. Free food was free food, and his wallet was already getting pretty thin considering that he wouldn't be paid until next week. "What do you want Izaya?"

Izaya's eyes widened. "Oh yes I forgot. " He turned to Simon. "I'll have my usual."

Shizuo rolled his eyes this time and set his sunglasses on the table. "Not what I meant. You want something from me, right?"

The brunette blinked. "I'm the one buying you food, remember Shizuo?"

The blonde sighed, deciding he would never get a straight answer from the smaller man. "And what will Shizu-chan have?" He grinned, leaning on his one good wrist, while the bandaged one lay on the table.

"Whatever the flea's having." Simon smiled and left to the kitchen with their orders, leaving him and Izaya alone.

"You know, I really missed this." Shizuo looked up at Izaya, admiring his unusual red eyes that were slightly obscured by his raven black hair. Wait…Admiring? Shizuo shook the thought from his mind and decided to focus on something else. So instead he studied the bandages on the brunette's wrist.

"Missed what?" He said, finally remembering what the crimson eyed man had said.

"Russian Sushi." He said with a smile, looking around the restaurant. "It really hasn't changed much at all."

Shizuo frowned. "It's not like it would. You weren't exactly gone for so long."

Izaya pouted at him and looked away as if he was going to throw a tantrum. "I was trying to be sentimental and cute. Why do you have to ruin everything?"

Shizuo couldn't hold back his snicker at that. "As if you could be cute. You're anything but."

The brunette scoffed. "I'll have you know that lots of people think I'm cute."

"Until you screw them over."

"Not true!" Izaya argued. "And to be honest," he said in almost a whisper, leaning over the table. "I'm usually not the one who does the screwing."

Shizuo could feel the blush creep on his face again and he quickly shoved the brunette away. "Ugh, kill me."

"Not yet." Izaya grinned, laughing on the other side of the table. At one point he curled into a ball in his chair, earning stares from the people around him. "Shizu-chan's face looks so funny."

Shizuo looked away, but couldn't hold back the smile that forced its way onto his face. "Whore."

"I am not!" Izaya pouted, but before Shizuo could reply, Simon arrived carrying a tray of sushi.

"Enjoy sushi." Was all he said before they were left alone again.

"Oo~ my favourite~"

Shizuo looked down at his own plate as Izaya immediately began attacking the food as if it were the most amazing thing.

"Fatty tuna? Still?"

Izaya shrugged and stuffed another sushi piece into his mouth. "What can I tell you? Some things never change."

Shizuo frowned at that, remembering his question from earlier. Things don't just change. Izaya wasn't some newly reformed sociopath. He was Izaya, and he would never change. He narrowed his eyes as Izaya was about to stuff his face again and shot his hand out, yanking Izaya forward and knocking the sushi out of his hands. "Why are you really here Izaya?"

The brunette narrowed his eyes and tried to pull away, only to find his captor unmoving. "Well for one, if you make me lose another fatty tuna, I _will_ cry, and it'll be your fault. And second, nothing. I came here for sushi, and you happened to be here. Since we were both alone, I thought it would be nice to have some company."

Shizuo narrowed his eyes, not really believing his answer.

"Are you trying to break this arm too?"

At that, Shizuo immediately pulled away. Izaya brought his wrist to his chest and held it protectively before he went back to his fatty tuna like nothing had happened.

The rest of their meal was eaten in silence, save for the random comment about how amazing fatty tuna was on Izaya's side. After they were finished, and Izaya had paid, they made their way out of the restaurant.

"Hey Shizu-chan?" Shizuo looked to the flea who smiled up at him. "Mind if I crash at your place tonight?"

The blonde narrowed his eyes. "Yes, yes I do."

Izaya pouted. "Please? Your house is closer than Shinra's, and it's dangerous for me to be out at night by myself." He said, clinging to Shizuo's sleeve. "I don't want to be attacked again."

Shizuo looked down at the flea, he did look sincere. He decided, looking over the brunette. His eyes landed on the bandage again. He felt guilty about what happened. He may not have been the one to beat up the flea, but the broken wrist was his fault. Izaya couldn't fight back now even if he wanted to.

The blonde sighed, turning towards the direction of his house. He didn't agree to the sleeping arrangements exactly, but he didn't argue when Izaya followed him to his apartment.

* * *

"You'll sleep here."

Izaya frowned at the small couch then looked back to Shizuo. "You can't expect me to sleep on a couch Shizu-chan."

Shizuo scoffed. "You slept on it yesterday perfectly fine. Stop being picky."

The brunette shook his head at the poor excuse of a couch. "Well I didn't sleep on it by choice. I was knocked out." He looked up at Shizuo with a pleading look. "I'll be in pain in the morning. Have a heart!"

The blonde rolled his eyes. "Well that's too bad because this is all you get." He tossed the brunette a pillow and blanket before heading to his room to change out of his work clothes.

When Izaya was alone, he stripped of everything except his boxers and climbed onto the stiff couch. He wrapped himself in blankets and curled up into himself.

As if on cue, his cellphone began playing that same dreaded ringtone he had learned to fear over time. He quickly shut off his phone, and tossed it on the coffee table.

He closed his eyes, trying to forget the troubles that would be ahead of him soon. He wanted to finally have a good night's sleep, and what better place to feel safe than at the apartment of the beast of Ikebukuro?

Speaking of which, Izaya couldn't help but smile at the string of curses that came from Shizuo's room – all of them were probably about him – and glanced towards the bedroom door.

"Goodnight Shizu-chan."

* * *

_**A.N~**__ Hope you liked it~ Izaya is in some serious trouble! I'll try to update again soon, but I think I've been getting through these chapter's pretty fast :D I'm so proud of myself!_

_Please REVIEW!_


	6. Mornings

**Chapter 6: Mornings**

Shizuo was never one to feel sorry for himself.

He accepted his inhuman strength and the problems that came with it, and always attempted to –somewhat begrudgingly – learn to live with it.

It was something that he did rather well for part of his life after his employer Tom had convinced him that bleaching his hair would ward off possible threats to the peace he had tried so hard to achieve for himself, and had finally – for a short amount of time – managed to make for himself.

Everything about him warned people off, his demeanor, his eyes that seemed to warn possible victims of the strength they really didn't want to be around. Even his deep husky voice was usually fair warning to people to keep their distance. It was finally his hair that seemed to stand out among the crowd almost as a beacon, cautioning the people of Ikebukuro to steer clear of his path.

That, along with the friends he had made in his city, made living with his power so much more bearable.

Because Shizuo Heiwajima hated violence.

It was only when he encountered the infamous Izaya Orihara that his distain and disgust for himself and his inhuman strength grew.

He remembered his first encounter with the raven, the look of smug superiority on his face as his unusual crimson eyes glared down at his new victim, Shizuo found his confidence annoying, but couldn't help the uneasy feeling he had with the intense glare focused on him. However, it was only after Shinra introduced Shizuo to Izaya Orihara did the blonde soon realize that it wasn't just an easy feeling he felt for the brunette, not even slight discomfort.

It was pure hatred.

It seemed as if the moment they laid eyes on each other, their fate was sealed. Soon after that, their clichéd cat and mouse game began.

Izaya would run.

And Shizuo had to admit, he admired his determination, and was impressed with his stamina considering that he had out ran and outsmarted the blonde time and time again. Whether it was cheating, or stealing, even sabotage; Izaya Orihara was always one step ahead.

So close, but never quite in his reach.

That's how he felt now.

Except Izaya wasn't running anymore.

In fact, the infamous informant was right outside his door where he had left him the night before, and Shizuo couldn't figure out why.

What had changed?

He sighed, squirming in his bed, not sure exactly what to do. He was far too awake and confronted with his thoughts to go back to sleep, but he wasn't entirely sure if he was ready to deal with what awaited him outside yet.

What would he do when he confronted the flea?

Would he kick him out? Maybe yell, make him tell the blonde exactly what he was doing there? He could send him back to Shinra's and have the underground doctor deal with him. Shizuo could forget anything even happened.

If Izaya had really changed, then Shizuo shouldn't have to worry about being attacked during his job, or being black mailed again.

Shizuo sighed. None of those options sat well with him.

He cursed the guilt that still tormented him and pulled the sheets tighter around him.

"Un~"

Shizuo launched himself out of bed at the weird sensation on his ear. His face grew red as he held his ear defensively. "What the fuck was that?" he cursed, his eyes narrowing at the figure giggling under his covers.

"Morning Shizu-chan~" Shizuo groaned as the brunette leaped from the covers, grinning deviously at the debt collector. "You were taking so long to wake up, so I decided to wake you instead."

"You bit my ear! And stop calling me that!"

Izaya rolled his eyes and bounced out of the bed and made his way to the door wearing a familiar white button up shirt.

"Hey, that's mine!" He whined, following Izaya's bouncing form to the living room.

"Well you didn't expect me to sleep naked, did you Shizu-chan?" He shrugged. "I was borrowing it."

Shizuo shook his head and stumbled into the living room. He looked up, his eyes hazy at first, but widened as soon as he took in what the flea had done. "What the hell did you do?" He asked bewildered.

Izaya looked around, finally realizing what Shizuo was talking about. "Oh, I cleaned."

"You touched my things!?"

Izaya rolled his eyes. "Don't be so territorial Shizu-chan. It's not like I went through your things. There was no way I could get a good night sleep in that mess you used to call a living room."

Shizuo sighed, dropping himself on the couch before looking at the time. "What are you doing up anyways? It's 6:00 AM!" He groaned, realizing that he only had a few hours of sleep. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

Izaya shrugged, skipping his way into the kitchen to boil some water. "I was an informant Shizu-chan; I'm used to waking up early. Tea?" He offered like he owed the house, making Shizuo grit his teeth in anger.

"When are you leaving anyways?" Shizuo decided to change the subject before he ruined something else in his apartment.

"How much sugar do you take in your tea Shizu-chan?" He asked, skipping around the kitchen in _his_ shirt. "I bet a lot. Shizu-chan has a sweet tooth just like a kid." He grinned, looking back at the blonde. "I bet if I looked in your fridge right now, I would find cartons of banana milk and pasties. Right Shizu-chan?"

"Wh-What? No!" Shizuo narrowed his eyes, but turned away from the informant, not willing to look him in the eyes when he said it.

"Oh really~?" Izaya teased, pressing a finger to his lips. "Maybe I should check then~?"

"G-Get out of my kitchen louse!" He shot up from his couch and slammed the fridge as Izaya began opening it.

"Oh my, Shizu-chan seems to be in a bad mood." He grinned, handing him a cup of tea and bounced his way back to the sofa where he made himself comfortable once again.

"Well of course I'm in a bad mood!" He shouted, slamming the tea on the counter, surprisingly not shattering the cup – which Shizuo was grateful for. He was seriously running low on cups.

He sighed, leaning his head on the counter. "I'm playing host to the person I hate the most, said person seems to not want to leave at all, I only had a few hours of sleep last night, and I have to get ready to meet Tom in an hour. " He glared up at Izaya. "You could get rid of half of my problems if you left though."

Izaya pouted and continued to drink from his mug. "You know what I think would cure all your problems?"

Shizuo looked up as Izaya patted the seat next to him. Shizuo narrowed his eyes and begrudgingly made his way to the seat next to Izaya. The brunette sat up and collected Shizuo's cup of tea from the kitchen and placed it in front of him.

"Drink." Izaya instructed.

When Shizuo didn't comply he sighed and sat next to him again, taking a sip of his own tea. "Humans worry far too much. It's part of the reason they're always so stressed. Nothing seems as bad until you put too much of your time into it, but you'll wear yourself out before you have time to deal with things that really matter if you do that."

Shizuo raised a brow at how strange the flea could be and stood. "I have to get ready for work. Be out of my house by the time I get back." He warned, as he stepped into the bathroom.

Shizuo had a feeling that his warning fell on deaf ears.

* * *

_**A.N~**__ Review please~_


	7. Deal

_**A.N~**__ Sorry for the late update (If anyone really reads anymore, I only had one review last time ;A;), but my girlfriend has been really depressed lately and she's been admitted into the hospital for the week so they can make sure she doesn't hurt herself, and I miss her a lot ;A;_

_Anyways, enjoy the chapter._

**_-O-_**

**Chapter 7: Deal**

Shizuo had discovered something from spending the morning with Izaya.

Regardless if he had really come across some sort of life altering epiphany, he was still the annoying self-centred louse he had always been.

"You know those things will kill you Shizu-chan."

Shizuo glared at Izaya from the corner of his eyes and made a point to blow his next lung full of smoke back at the informant.

The raven pouted and coughed, swatting his hands in front of his face desperately. "So rude." He frowned, still walking behind him.

Shizuo rolled his eyes and picked up the pace, hoping that Izaya would get tired of bugging him and go back to Shinra's.

"Hey!" Shizuo ignored the informant's call and shoved his hands in his pocket. "Hey, Shizu-chan! Wait!" The blonde rolled his eyes from underneath his blue tinted glasses as the foot steps behind him sped up to his pace until the raven was almost jogging beside the blonde. He flashed Shizuo a grin before Shizuo groaned in annoyance.

"Why don't you just go to Shinra's? For fucks sake, I have to go to work."

Izaya shrugged, scratching at his bandaged arm, but still made no move to leave. "Well it's not like your job is anything too important. No offence of course." Izaya added at the glare he received from the blonde. "I have nothing better to do anyways." He sighed, skipping ahead of the blonde. "Besides, I don't like it at Shinra's. It feels like I'm intruding on them. They're basically married now anyways." He turned around to face Shizuo as he walked. "And as much as I love my humans, I think I have enough knowledge of their mating rituals to know that I don't want to be there when that happens."

Shizuo scoffed. "You seem to know a lot about our "mating rituals" Flea." He said, thinking back to the suggestive comments Izaya had been making to him since he came back to Ikebukuro.

Izaya pouted. "Are you calling me a slut Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo grinned, finding great pleasure in calling out the flea. "If the shoe fits, louse."

The raven gaped, as if offended, and gripped his chest in mock shock. "I didn't know you thought so low of me Shizu-chan." He laughed and turned back around to walk next to the blonde. "Just so you know I'm above something as primitive as sex. It's too humanistic. I love to study my humans, but I have no desire to be like them."

"Yeah, whatever." Shizuo stomped his cigarette out and grabbed a new one as Tom appeared in the crowd. Shizuo waved to catch his employer's attention but was knocked aside as Izaya sprinted out into the crowd.

"Tom~!" He beamed, stopping in front of Shizuo's employer.

The blonde rolled his eyes and made his way over. "Go home Izaya." He warned.

"No way!" He smiled, turning to Tom. "It's really been forever since we've met."

The dreaded man looked uncomfortably between Shizuo and Izaya, obviously confused as to what they were doing in the same place together before looking to the blonde for some sort of confirmation. "Uh...Well I don't think we actually really met."

Izaya laughed lightly, not unlike his usual twisted one, but more playful. "Well of course, but I know you" He laughed again and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "But I suppose you already knew that. I _was_ the best informant in Ikebukuro after all."

Tom laughed uncomfortably "Well I've heard a lot about you" He said, turning his attention to Shizuo. "You've caused a lot of problems for my friend here."

Izaya grinned, waving Tom's comment off as if it were nothing. "I'm so flattered~ Shizu-chan talks about me to his friends!"

The blonde sputtered and growled at that, but instead chose to turn away rather than do what he wanted to do.

Izaya grinned at the blonde's reaction and turned his attention back to Tom. "Well me and Shizuo are getting a long a lot better, ne?" He looped his uninjured hand through the arm that was shoved into the blonde's pocket as he spoke. "He even let me stay the night, isn't that sweet~?"

Shizuo bared his teeth for a second and yanked his arm out of Izaya's grasp. "And he was just about to leave."

The raven pouted at the loss and gave Shizuo a frown, but made no move to leave.

"Well, we only have a few jobs today." Tom said, returning to the business at hand. "I don't think it'll be easy to find them. It's going to be a long day." He said with a sigh, glancing towards Izaya.

Shizuo groaned heavily. "Who is it this time?"

The dreaded man shrugged. "Some kids from the yellow scarves."

"Oo~ I can help~"

Both men turned to Izaya at the sound of his cheerful, bubbly tone. "I thought I told you to leave Izaya?"

The raven's grinned widened as he narrowed his eyes to form his devious smirk. "I happen to know the hangouts of everyone in Ikebukuro." He shrugged, looking between the two men. "Did you forget what I did for a living?"

Shizuo rolled his eyes at the flea's attempt. Did he really think Shizuo would let him anywhere near his job? The blonde twisted his face in an annoyed grimace and turned to his employer who seemed to be beaming.

Wait...

"Oh no." Shizuo looked between the informant and his employer before he turned back to Tom. "You can't be serious Tom!"

_**-O-**_

"That was fun Shizu-chan~"

Shizuo narrowed his eyes at the informant as he skipped a head of him, oozing with excitement.

"I can see why you're so good at your job." He said with a large grin. "It's exciting to have so much control over someone's life."

The blonde rolled his eyes. The informant had tagged along with him the entire day, giving advice on where to look for their targets and how to sneak into their places of work, all while grinding away at Shizuo's patience. In fact, the only thing keeping the raven alive and well was the bandage wrapped around his wrist that served as a constant reminder of his guilt.

It shouldn't matter to him. He wanted Izaya dead. He had spent most of his life flinging stop signs and vending machines in the man's direction. Why should he care about breaking his wrist?

But he couldn't stop the guilty feeling that ate away at him.

Shizuo hated violence.

The thought of hurting someone - even the flea apparently - killed him.

All he had wanted was a normal life, someone who depended on him, someone to love. He wanted a normal job where his strength didn't hurt those around him. He wanted a family one day.

Any chance he had of having that was lost the moment he met Izaya.

Izaya had single handily taken that from him.

So why did he feel guilty about hurting the flea?

He stared down at his shoes as he thought, completely drowning out the flea as he chattered on and on about something Shizuo had no interest in.

"..."

"...Shizu-chan?"

"Huh?" Shizuo said, looking back towards the flea.

"I said, what's for dinner?"

Shizuo shrugged absentmindedly. "Uhh, I don't know, probably whatever I have in the fridge - Wait, what? Who said you're coming back home with me?"

Izaya frowned, still leading the way back to his apartment. "I don't have a place to stay, and I can't sleep on the streets now can I?"

Shizuo narrowed his eyes. "You're not living with me louse."

Izaya pouted, turning to look at the blonde. "But I could be attacked again!" He said, waving his arms around dramatically. "Someone as fragile as me can't sleep on the pavement Shizu-chan."

Shizuo ground his teeth as the guilt bore down on him. Anyways, if he wanted to figure out what Izaya was hiding, this was the best way to do it. "Fine," he said with a growl, "but you can't go in my room again."

"Deal."

"And you have to stop calling me Shizu-chan."

"I make no promises."

_**-O-**_

_**A.N~ **__Review please!_


	8. I Think I Hate You

_**A.N~**__ Thank you to everyone who reviewed and to the people who wished me and my girlfriend well. She's coming home in a few days, so I can't wait to talk to her!_

_Anyways, this is a pretty boring chapter I think. Ah well, more is going to happen next chapter._

_ENJOY~!_

_**-O-**_

**Chapter 8: I think I hate you**

"Good morning Shizu-chan~"

Shizuo narrowed his eyes as the bubbly raven pounced around his kitchen, throwing random spices into a large mixing bowl.

"What are you doing?" Shizuo questioned groggily. _It was his day off_, he thought, rubbing his eyes drowsily and slightly annoyed that Izaya's cooking had woken him up. _Shouldn't he be sleeping? _He rolled his eyes.

He really hated morning people.

"Pancakes." Was Izaya's only reply

Shizuo mumbled to himself and he sat at the table to watch the raven pour the white batter into a pan. "Do you have to cook so early?" The shorter man glance towards the blonde and scowled.

"How can you possibly sleep in so late Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo waved off the raven's comment and scratched his head, letting out a yawn. He flopped down on the couch, finding himself falling back to sleep to the sound of the raven humming softly.

The blonde sighed, feeling his body relax to the sound of the raven's voice. Shizuo had to admit, it was kind of nice having someone else in the house. He was used to deafening silence; he was accustomed to waking up alone in his small apartment. The thought of having someone to share his mornings with was something he had thought of often.

He never imagined that someone would ever be the flea.

"Don't be so lazy Shizu-chan, get up."

Shizuo shot up at the kick to the side he received from the raven and growled dangerously. He wasn't ready to wake up yet. "Go away flea." He warned, waving the raven off.

Izaya pouted, shoving a plate of food in his face. "I went to all this trouble to cook for you, the least you could do is eat it." He said with a look of annoyance on his face.

"Fine, fine." Shizuo sighed, taking the plate from the raven's hand and reaching for the syrup. He drowned his own servings in syrup before passing the bottle to Izaya who curled his lips in disgust at the offer.

"I'd rather not." He said pushing the bottle away. "You should really stop eating so much sugar Shizu-chan. All those sweets will make you fat." He said, pointing his fork towards the blonde.

Shizuo pushed the fork away from him and found himself stuffing his face with his own pancakes. He almost laughed at the look of disgust on the flea's face as he ate.

"Is there a problem Iza-chan?" He muffled the words with his mouth still full of pancakes and grinned.

Izaya shrunk back at the disgusting display, and narrowed his eyes at the use of the nickname. The only people who called him Iza-chan were his sisters, and he had put a stop to that.

Shizuo grinned triumphantly as he finished his breakfast in relative silence.

At least it would be if it weren't for the cellphone that continued to go off.

After the third ring Shizuo narrowed his eyes on the raven. "Aren't you going to get that?"

"Hm? Oh that." Izaya sighed, turning the phone off. "There."

Shizuo raised a brow. "Who was that?"

"Just some old clients."

Shizuo glared at the shorter man, not believing his lie for a second. He knew the flea well enough to know when he was hiding something. And he was definitely hiding something.

_**-O-**_

It was sometime after lunch that Shizuo heard the raven arguing on the phone.

He peered out of his room to find the flea wasn't in the living room. He strained to listen to the voice that seemed to be coming from the bathroom and pressed himself against the door, careful not to make a sound.

"...do what you want."

"It's not my fault you're not very smart."

The informant giggled at whatever the man said. "I'm looking forward to it Ryota-san."

He was silent for a while after that as he listened to the other man on the phone. Either that or he had replied too quietly for him to hear.

"Don't blame me for you incompetence." He snapped suddenly, causing Shizuo to shrink back. Izaya was obviously not happy with whoever was on the other line.

Shizuo narrowed his eyes. What was he talking about?

"You really _are_ and idiot...Oo~ I'm so excited~" He laughed deviously again. "Well I'll see you then Ryota-san~"

Shizuo furrowed his brow and pressed his ear to the door to make out anything else in the conversation, but Shizu figured - since it had gone dead silent in the room - that Izaya already hung up on the other man.

Sudden movement on the door caused Shizuo to shoot back, suddenly afraid of being caught, but the door didn't open. The blonde frowned, deciding that Izaya must be leaning against it.

Shizuo sighed, pressing his hand against the door. He wanted to knock on the door. He wanted to make sure Izaya was okay. He seemed upset when he was on the phone - whoever he was talking to obviously wasn't a friend - he wanted to find out what was wrong.

Shizuo jumped back from the door at his own thoughts. What was he thinking?

It wasn't like he was worried about the flea. There was no way.

He hated Izaya more than anyone else.

But then why did he let the man live in his house?

Why hasn't he tried to kill him yet?

Why was he worried about the flea?

Angered by his own thought's Shizuo stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind him after calling out; "I'm going out Flea, don't burn down the house."

_**-O-**_

"Shizuo~ what a pleasant surprise~!"

Shizuo pushed past the underground doctor and made his way into the apartment. "Yeah whatever." He sighed, flopping down on the couch. To be honest, he didn't come over to speak to Shirna. He was more interested in having a chat with Celty.

Of course he always considered Shinra a friend, and a good one at that. But he always found comfort in talking to the Dullahan more than most. There was something about her that made her easy to talk to.

"Izaya called to tell us he would be staying with you. I was rather surprised." He said with a coy smile. "I never thought you would warm up to him so fast. If you had learned to get a long before, we could have sparred thousands of innocent vending machines~"

Shizuo narrowed his eyes. "It's only until he gets a place of his own."

Shinra shrugged. "Regardless, I never thought the day would come." He beamed waving his arms dramatically. "It's about time that my close friends get along~"

The blonde rolled his eyes, but the doctor did remind him why he was here. "Where's Celty?"

"Ah~ My darling Celty~" He beamed, a bright blush covering his face at the thought of his beloved. "You see, you've come at a bad time Shizuo. Celty is on an important job at the moment."

"Important?" Shizuo questioned.

"I'm afraid it's personal though." He shrugged. "It seems someone broke into our home a few days ago. Nothing is missing, but they did destroy our apartment." He sighed dramatically. "It took forever to clean, even with Celty's powers!" The smile returned to his face. "Anyways, it seems they were looking for something. I don't think they found it since nothing is missing. But as a scientist, I'm curious as to what they wanted so desperately. Celty is out asking around."

Shizuo nodded carefully, taking in the information. "You should be careful then unless they come back."

"Ah~ Is Shizuo worried about me?" He swooned, leaping towards the blonde. "I'm so glad~"

Shizuo narrowed his eyes. "I'm going out to look for Celty." He stood up from his seat and made his way out of the apartment.

"Shizuo."

Shizuo turned to face the doctor, whose face was suddenly serious. "Huh?"

"Take care of Izaya."

Shizuo grimaced at the name as he slammed the apartment door, but he couldn't fight the clenching in his chest at what the doctor had said.

_**-O-**_

_**A.N~ **__REVIEW PLEASE!_


End file.
